


A gift

by FandomFanatic1010



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanatic1010/pseuds/FandomFanatic1010
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Tony decides to make Stephen a little gift (maybe gloves for his hands to help make them less shaky and to help during battles thank you!!)





	A gift

A magician and a scientist. Who would’ve seen that coming? Definitely not said magician and scientist that’s for sure. 

Tony and Stephens friendship was one that surprised the two of them, but neither one was complaining. Their relationship didn’t feel forced or fake, as odd as it seemed the two thoroughly enjoyed each others company and found each other in it quite often. Sometimes Stephen would find himself portaling over to Tony’s just to watch him tinker away at another one of his suits or inventions and Tony would sometimes find himself searching out the Sorcerer just to watch him meditate and levitate in mid air. 

The two had a lot more in common then they realized as they began to understand that each other had a lot more to offer than their sarcastic, asshole-like facades seemed to suggest.

The pair was odd at first but once they came together they fit as sound as puzzle pieces.

So it wasn’t odd for Stephen to find himself levitating in the corner of Tony’s workshop, reading a book detailed in transformation and movement on a Tuesday evening while the engineer busied himself by fiddling with new tech at his desk. 

“Hey Doc would you come here for a sec?” Tony beckoned, breaking the silence between the two of them as he didn’t bother to look up from his work 

Strange quirked a brow, glancing up from his book to look over at the tinkering engineer “What for?”

Tony’s body shifted slightly to the side, just enough for Stephen to see Stark’s tongue poked out and face scrunched up in concentration “Does everything have to be a challenge with you?” The man remarked feigning annoyance and radiating sarcasm 

“It doesn’t have to be but with you it usually seems to be” Strange mentioned with a teasing tone lacing his voice

“There you go again” Tony rebutted “Just come float your way over here and look at what I’m working on will you?”

So Strange did what Tony requested, walking instead of floating, over to the engineer, stopping at Tony’s side and peering over his shoulder to get a good look as to what was on his table “I’m looking” 

“Good good” Tony began, picking up what looked to be a glove and maneuvering it in his hands “So its a rough prototype and not all of the kinks are worked out yet but it’s a start” the man rambled, tugging at wires while rather roughly pushing things into place

Stephen only became more confused, his face scrunching up to resemble Stark’s from before, eyes peering down at the man sitting below him “What are you going on about Stark?” 

Tony glanced up at Stephen, matching his look of confusion before realization quickly washed over his face “Oh. Oh! I haven’t told you have I? Damn, I knew I forgot to do something. F.R.I.D.A.Y. you gotta get better at reminding me” he confessed, scolding the buildings system

“You never told me to remind you sir. You said you wanted this to be a surprise for Dr. Strange” F.R.I.D.A.Y. claimed, causing Stark to open and then close his mouth 

“Ah yes” Stark began before twirling in his chair, the glove in his hand and body now facing the sorcerer “Well I guess this is your surprise then Strange” Tony admitted an embarrassed smile finding its way on his lips “I made you some gloves-well a glove”

And that was it, the only explanation Tony gave, hoping to see the Dr.’s face fill with happiness however it stayed clouded with confusion so Tony continued “I made you-or am making you self stabilizing magically sensitive gloves to help release some of that tension in your hands and hopefully make your magic more concentrated and powerful. Emphasis on the hopefully.”

Stephens eyes never left Tony, blinking slowly and mouth having fallen slightly open as he was almost left speechless “Tony…I-I don’t know what to say”

Tony’s slight feeling of worry slowly faded as a smile found its way onto his lips “You could try saying thank you, I know you’ve probably never said it before but hey there’s a first time for everything am I rig-” Tony’s sarcastic blabbering was cut short as Stephen quickly wrapped up the genius in his arms in a rather tight hug, squeezing their bodies together “Thank you” Stephen whispered gratefully in Stark’s ear, his head resting of the engineers shoulder

Stark let out a quiet ‘hmph’ and a wide smirk before his arms found themselves resting carefully around the sorcerer’s waist, returning the hug in a rather fond way “Of course Stephen”

After that Tony figured Stephen would pull away and the two would return back to their sarcastic bickering, but neither one of them dared to lift a finger, the two both rather content in their current standing, but of course, all things must come to an end.

After a few calming minutes the two regretfully pulled away, Tony’s hands lingering around the sorcerer’s waist as his doe eyes gazed into Stephen’s ocean blue one, a small blush creeping up on both of their cheeks 

“Could I try them on?” Stephen hesitantly questioned, his eyes leaving Stark’s only to glance at the glove that had been thrown on the desk 

Hearing Stephen’s voice snapped Tony back to reality as his head turned from Stephen to the glove “Yeah, yeah of course! I mean there’s only one done and it’s definitely a prototype but yeah definitely” all being said as Tony pulled his hands from Stephens waist, the warmth leaving the sorcerer’s body, and taking hold of the glove once more to hand over to the man

Stephen’s quivering hands slowly reached out for the gift finally taking a hold of it and cautiously slipping it on “Wow” he murmured breathlessly “It fits like…like a-”

“A glove?” Tony interrupted, a devilish smirk dancing on his lips 

This caused Stephen to smile, his eyes peering up from his hand to Tony’s eyes, slowly but surely falling to his lips “Yes, like a glove” 

Tony took note of the welcomed gaze and felt another blush creep up from his neck and burning quite heavily on his cheeks “Try moving around a bit, throw up your gang signs or your magic poses or whatever you magicians do” He blabbered sarcasm, moving his hands while he talked 

Stephen gave a nod as he focused on moving his fingers, first one at a time and then in unison, his lips curling into a satisfied smile as they moved better than they had in a long time, the shakiness once very present beginning to fade as he twisted his hand from side to side “I can’t believe this is working” 

Strange’s voice sounded childish, like a kid in a candy store whose mom bought him that piece of candy they’ve been begging for for the past ten minutes, and Tony did that to him. Tony Stark, worlds best defender and arrogant genius engineer built him the closest thing Stephen had to normality from after the accident. Tony couldn’t understand all of the emotions Stephen was feeling, all of the joy, nerves, relief and triumph that coursed through him but god could he admire it. Tony’s eyes raked themselves over Stephen, taking into account his consistent boyish grin, his twiddling fingers, his curls of hair that rested so perfectly on his forehead, he took in it all and he didn’t stop, not even when Stephen finally met his gaze again. 

He hadn’t realized before but Tony had a bit of gold flecks in his brown doe like eyes and nearly perfect teeth, and not to mention his lips, god those lips. Stephen had always thought of Tony in a light that could be defined as ‘romantic’ but he never acted upon it. The sarcastic banter, longing glances, and secret smiles was enough to keep him at bay, or so he thought, but right now, looking into Tony’s freckled gold eyes Stephen was no longer at bay, and he wanted more. 

“Do you like it?” Tony questioned after moment of silence, his voice low and gravely as he now hoped for praise and approval 

Stephen released a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding in as his lips curled into a genuine smile “I love it Tony. I absolutely love it” and that sent Tony over the moon. If he was asked as to why he had created this project Tony would just pass it off to say that he had made tech for everyone and with Stephen part of the team now Tony felt like he had to make him something, but that was a lie. Tony had watched Stephen, for longer then he was really willing to admit, and he watched how much the mans shaking hands ate at him, how much they made him feel inferior or less of who he truly was, and Tony wanted to put an end to that. Tony wanted him to feel whole again, to see himself in a better light, to see himself in the light Tony saw him in.

“You can stay with me…while I work on the other one?” The engineer suggested, testing the waters between the two of them “I mean you do have two hands”

This caused Stephen to quietly scoff, slowly nodding his head “I would love that”

His response caused a fluttering inside Tony’s stomach as he slowly lowered himself back into his desk chair “Then back to business magician?

“Sorcerer”

“Ah yes, right, Sorcerer Supreme” Tony corrected with a flirtatious wink

Stephen had to stop himself from kissing him right there and then “Better” he mumbled through a smile as he dragged a chair over to place himself next to Tony, and the two of them sat there for what felt like hours, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time and the more Tony smiled, or better yet laughed, the more Stephen fell for the man and the more he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. He couldn’t wait much longer to call Tony Stark his own because his feelings were no longer at bay.


End file.
